metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear: Ghost Babel radio conversations
This article is a list of optional Codec conversations in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, some of which are of a humorous nature, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Roy Campbell Slasher Hawk Snake: Colonel, have you ever heard of a group called Black Chamber? Campbell: Black Chamber!? Snake: That's what I'm up against right now, but they're like nothing I've ever seen before. Looks like they were the ones who wiped out the Delta Force team too. Campbell: No... I've never heard of them... He's on higher ground -- too difficult to get the drop on him with the hand gun. You'll have to use the grenade. Dodge the boomerang while you pitch grenades at him. Conveyor belt Campbell: I see a conveyor belt. Must be for cargo transport. Snake, why don't you just do your usual thing and pretend to be a piece of luggage? Campbell: Snake, there's a fork in the conveyor belt. The machine is automatically sorting cargo according to some system. Take a good look at the device. Pyro Bison Campbell: It looks like he's wearing customized body armor. A frontal assault is probably not going to get you anywhere. Go for the fuel tank on his back instead. Use the Nikita missiles! Mole Campbell: Snake, don't let the enemy get inside your head. There is no possibility of a mole... Snake: Colonel.... You really know something about this Black Chamber? Campbell: ............You'll know about it when the time comes. But right now -- you need to trust me. Snake: ....Is that the 'score you need to settle with the past'? Campbell: ....Yes. Snake: All right. Mil Mi-28 Havoc Campbell: Snake, that woman.... Snake: ........ Campbell: Is that Chris.... in the cockpit? Snake: ....I don't know? Mei Ling: No way.... Campbell: But unless you do something about that chopper, you can't go any further. Snake: I know. And I have no intention of dying here. Campbell: A handgun or a rifle won't be able to pierce an attack chopper's armor. Use the grenades and stay sharp for rockets and machine gun sweeps. Metal Gear: TX-55 Campbell: Snake, isn't that? Snake: Yeah, I remember. Campbell: The wreck of that Metal Gear you destroyed in Outer Heaven... Mei Ling: Like -- some sort of a monument... Campbell: To an evil past. Snake: It ends right here this time. Brian McBride Gindra Brian McBride: The total area of Gindra is 553,000 square kilometers, population approximately 5 million; a relatively small state near the center of the African continent, under the rule of a military junta for the past five years. Three years ago, the charismatic so called 'General', Augustine Eguabon, led an armed uprising by the Gindra Liberation Front, aka GLF, and the country has been in a state of civil war since. The U.N. peacekeeping force was deployed 6 months ago to put an end to the unrest, but there has been very little progress. Outer Heaven Brian McBride: It was seven years ago that the name of Gindra gained the level of international recognition unusual for such a small African nation.... Solid Snake: ....Outer Heaven. McBride: Yes.You would know better than anyone else about that.... An armed fortress state that appeared almost overnight in the Gindran mountains, led by Big Boss, possibly the greatest mercenary of his time. He was ready to declare war on the world on the strength of that nuclear-capable bipedal armored vehicle we call Metal Gear.... But his great plan failed. You, Solid Snake, destroyed Metal Gear and took out Outer Heaven. And all this by yourself. Snake: ....It was a long time ago. McBride: The incident made Fox-Hound internationally famous, and Solid Snake a 'Legend'. Snake: I never wanted that. McBride: But now you're about to take on Outer Heaven again -- this time under the name of Galuade. Maybe it was meant to be. Gindra's ethnic cultures Brian McBride: Like in most African states, the ethnic makeup of Gindra is markedly diverse. The Gundas form a majority of the group at 60% of the total population, with the Boias, Urbas,Toreros and other groups forming the remaining 40%. However, since the end of the Cold War and rise of infant democracies, traditional rivalries have taken on added significance and escalated into major internecine warfare. The leading player in this conflict is our enemy the Gindra Liberation Front or GLF, Whose goal is nothing less than the autonomous self-rule for the Boia. Galuade Brian McBride: Snake,you are now in the armed fortress Galuade, the home base of the GLF. Galuade is considered virtually impregnable, rebuilt from the gutted shell of Outer Heaven and improved upon the original. As a military installation, it's state-of-the-art,and neither the Gindran government nor the U.N. have had much luck. Exercise every caution. Martial rule Brian McBride: Gindra is currently under martial rule. Five years ago, Commander William Weah, a Gunda,placed the military in the seat of power through a successful coup d'etat. His first official act was to appoint himself a lifetime president and become the head of state. His regime has carried out a program of repression on the strength of military power, but hasn't been able to disarm the GLF. The failure to bring them into line has brought the country to civil war. Gindra climate Brian McBride: The Gindran climate is subtropical in nature, roughly divided between the hot rainy season and the cold dry season. Winter runs from May to August and at its coldest, the temperature can drop to minus 26.8 degrees. Summer is September to November and during this period, the mean temperature is around 85 degrees, with the daytime high occasionally rising above 104 degrees. From October to April is the rainy season. Annual precipitation is approximately 650mm. Gindra nature Brian McBride: Nature in its untouched state is probably Gindra's strongest tourist draw. Nature preserves are fairly numerous in number,and hunting is allowed as long as you apply for a permit. But the recent movement towards conservationism means hunting permits are much more difficult to acquire. Chris Jenner Brian McBride: I've had the service records for that Sergeant Jenner looked up. Jenner, Christine. Age 25. In service for 8 years. As you can imagine for her having been chosen for this mission team, her records are exemplary. Father and mother, no siblings. Parents divorced when Jenner was 12, mother got custody. The last name Jenner is her mother's. Father is an entrepreneur, never missed an alimony or child support payment. A very generous sum, more than enough for just two people to live on. Jenner certainly didn't grow up hungry. Joined the army immediately after graduation from a big name school with excellent grades. Cleared the selection process for Delta Force with flying colors only 4 years after completing basic training. As you know, Delta Force doesn't take anyone less than the best of the army's best. Since then she's been steadily moving up, and evaluations by her CO have been consistently high. She may be young, but there's no doubt about her abilities. Gindra Liberation Front Brian McBride: The Gindra Liberation Front, or GLF, is an armed group led by the charismatic Augustine Eguabon, also called the 'General'. Their agenda consists of independence for the Boias, an ethnic minority within Gindra, and they've been loudly advocating removal of Western influences and release of Gindra from First World exploitation. They enjoy extremely high support among the Boias, and their powers have grown rapidly since the 'General' took control. Birds Brian McBride: There are over 2000 species of birds on the African continent. That accounts for around 15% of all bird species in the world. That bird is probably a sandgrouse, related to pigeons. Sandgrouse can carry water in their breast feathers; the male dips the area in water and flies back to the nest to provide water to the young. Their meat is tough, but fairly tasy. Surprising a bird into flight may give your location away to the enemy. Keep that in mind. Dogs Brian McBride: Snake, there's a dog over there. It must be one of GLF's trained military dogs. Probably a Doberman. Intelligent and fierce hunters that they are. Their sense of smell is very keen. Stay away from them as much as possible. So they don't catch your scent. Jimmy Harks Brian McBride: Snake,I took the liberty of looking up Harks’ records. James Harks, age 18. Considered a child prodigy from an early age, received his PhD from Carnegie Mellon University at age 16. Later recruited by Ramdyne Systems, a DOD contractor, and headed the Metal Gear development in co-operation with the U.S. Army. Also known as ‘Jimmy the Wizard’. He’s already accepted as one of the foremost experts in the field of robotics, but here are some of his subordinates’ comments regarding him: "I will not tolerate being asked to humor a child’s whim constantly."; "He certainly knows what he’s doing, but we’d all be happier if he could do something about that stubborn streak"; "Spoiled rotten"; "I don’t care about anything else, but could he please shut the bathroom door when he has to go."... Seems a fun sort of guy... Failure Brian McBride: Metal Gear has already gone nuclear. The missile hasn't reached the target yet, but millions of lives will be lost. You've failed -- and I'll make sure you're held responsible for this fiasco....! Augustine Eguabon Brian McBride: The 'General' is the commander in chief of the Gindra Liberation Front, aka GLF, an armed group advocating independence for the Boias, an ethnic minority within Gindra. His true name is Augustine Eguabon, and he appeared out of nowhere five years ago to take control of GLF and turn the weakened group into a potently militarized organization. He seems not to be content with mere independence, but has also been declaring that he will effect the withdrawal of western forces and the liberation of Gindra from First World exploitation. His charisma is undeniable, and he has a devoted following. He's a political nightmare. Sophie N'dram Brian McBride: The woman standing beside the 'General' is GLF's second in command, Sophie N'dram. She was born to a French father and Gindran mother. Well-educated; enrolled at Cambridge at one point. There are also rumors that he and the 'General' are lovers. In addition to acting as an advisor to the 'General' she's also been seen in combat, doing everything from driving tanks and flying choppers to firing some very big guns. A real Joan of Arc. Gindra origins Brian McBride: Gindra was 'discovered' in the late 19th century by French explorers and became a French territory. Even back then, the repeated outbreaks of violence resulting from forced labor in farms run by French businesses made Gindra a frequent topic of discussion in the legislature. Gindra's independence Brian McBride: Gindra achieved independence after World War 2. The Brazzaville Convention of 1944 under De Gaulle's Third Republic set the colonies on the road to independence. Inequalities such as the lack of right to French citizenship were later removed by the Overseas Territory Law, and Gindra achieved full independence in 1962. Gindra economy Brian McBride: The Gindran economy is supported by the export of natural resources such as diamonds, gold and rare metals. Diamonds in particular make up 40% of the total export revenues, and over six hundred thousand carats are processed each year. But basic necessities of life such as foodstuffs and machinery need to be imported because of the lack of domestic production infrastructure. Foreign capital has steadily decreased with the fall of the dollar,national debt is ballooning, and IMF is still making ongoing structural adjustments. Schedules Brian McBride: Because of high ambient temperatures, Gindran businesses and stores start the day around 7:30am. Schools and banks close around 12:30pm, and people usually take siestas from around 12:00 to 15:00. Most stores reopen around 15:30, and wind things up around 19:00. If you plan to shop in the towns, keep that in mind. Souvenirs Brian McBride: If you need to pick up souvenirs, try ivory and wooden objects and exotic butterfly samples. Make sure you're not in violation of the Washington Convention of Endangered Species. You can purchase from regular stores and street vendors, but keep in mind that the quoted price assumes negotiation; you're expected to haggle. Illnesses Brian McBride: The disease to watch out for in Gindra is definitely malaria. The local strain is a particularly virulent one, so be careful. The preventive medication isn't perfect by all means. Once infection takes hold, the patient suffers from high fever in the neighborhood of 100 to 104 degrees for two to three days, accompanied by nausea and chills. There's a general sense of terrible fatigue as well as complete lack of appetite. If you think you've developed a case of malaria,go to the doctor immediately. Fish supply in Gindra Brian McBride: Since Gindra isn't on the coast, all fish are high-priced imports. Fresh-water fish are available, but make sure you cook them well first to get rid of parasites. Machinery and medication supply in Gindra Brian McBride: Machinery and medication are all imports in Gindra for the most parts, and expensive for that reason. You would be better off bringing those items with you. Languages Brian McBride: Like in most African states, Gindra is an ethnically diverse nation. Since each group has its own language, there's a large number of languages in use within the national border. On the other hand,the official language is French so you shouldn't have any trouble communicating your intentions as long as you brush up on your language skills. Religon Brian McBride: Approximately 50% of the Gindran population subscribe to the indigenous faith. Other religions rank in at 20% for the Muslims, and 15% each for Catholics and Protestants. The religious makeup is as complex as the ethnic stratification, and differences in faith certainly contribute to the ethnic conflicts. GNP of Gindra Brian McBride: The GNP of Gindra is $1.5 billion, placing them in the more affluent group within the African continent. But the disparity in income is extremely high. Total export Brian McBride: Gindra's total export for the last fiscal year was 55 billion CFA Francs. Major export items include diamonds, gold, and rare metals such as uranium, manganese and nickel, and these were destined mainly for France, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and the United States. But you won't find Gindra's true main export listed on any official document. Solid Snake: ? Brian McBride: Drugs. It's now common knowledge that Gindra is a major producer of narcotics. GLF's chief source of income is drugs too. Total import Brian McBride: Gindra's total import for the last fiscal year was 95 billion CFA Francs. Mostly machinery, medicinal supplies and food products from the U.S., France,Japan and Germany. At the present, there's virtually no domestic production of machinery and therefore there is an almost total dependence on imports. Gindra Geography Brian McBride: Gindra is an inland state, over 1000 kilometers away from the nearest coast. Most of the country's land mass is a plateau around 600 to 700 meters above sea level, but there are mountainous regions consisting of ranges that include mountains in the 1Km class. Your present location, the site of Galuade,is in one of those. Population Brian McBride: The total population of Gindra is approximately 5 million. Around 45% of that number is concentrated in the cities. The mountains and the desert regions are almost completely undeveloped. Cars Brian McBride: A car is an absolute necessity in Gindra. If you plan to settle there, buy a car, and make it a new one. A lot of times, there won't be any replacement parts to be found for older cars. Black Chamber spy Brian McBride: Snake, I understand your reluctance to admit it, but there is no doubt that Jenner is the Black Chamber spy. Snake: ..... Brian McBride: She must have been behind the decimation of the Delta Force team too. She attempted to gain your confidence from the beginning to extract information from you. She's certainly a first-rate actress... Mei Ling Weasel Paying attention Weasel: There's no time to let your attention wander in battle conditions, stay on top of things at all times. And I wouldn't recommend walking and playing at the same time. Someone's gonna get hurt. Comrades Weasel: Your comrades are what keep you going on the battlefield. Try playing a link battle sometime. Weasel's scar Weasel: Don't ever be proud of your war wounds. It's better not to be wounded at all. I've never gotten a wound that left a scar. Snake: What about that one over your right eyebrow? Weasel: No, this.... This I didn't get in a war. Snake: What is it then? Weasel: ........ What you might call -- the wages of sin, I guess. Styles of holding a gun Weasel: Someone I know used to say that there were fifty-two styles of holding a gun. But style's got nothing to do with war. The important thing is to live through it, am I right? Fatigue Weasel: Concentration is a key factor in survival. If you feel fatigue setting in, take a break from the game. Stamina Weasel: Stamina's important. If it goes down, so does your judgment. If the batteries are running low, you'd better exchange them early. Positions Weasel: You've gotta have the right form when you fire a weapon. Accuraacy, sustainability -- all depends on that. Find the form that uits you and don't play in uncomfortable positions. Noise Weasel: Making unnecessary noise can be lethal in war. Not just to yourself, but to your entire unit. Jack down the volume or use headphones in non-private space. Weasel's brother Weasel: When people have something they care about, some become strong and others weak because of it. Which one do you think you are? Snake: Well, what about you? You got anything you care about? 'Weasel: ........ ...Guess there was my kid brother. Snake: Was? Weasel: He's dead now. Snake: ........ Weasel: Can't figure out whether that made be sic stronger or weaker... Artillery Weasel: They brought out the big guns, huh. That's probably a 155mm Light Tow Howitzer. One direct hit and you're gone. See the impact points displayed on the radar? Make sure you're not on those and run. Slasher Hawk Weasel: Slasher Hawk.... I'd heard of the mercenary who wields a boomerang. Don't underestimate boomerangs, Snake. They're half-descended from hunting implements called kylies, and his in particular is an original design in 5-foot long steel. I've heard stories from a pal about how he saw Hawk split a calf in two with that thing. I guess he's not called 'Slasher' for nothing. Weasel: Boomerangs aren't thrown more than one at a time, but he uses two at the same time. They say he got the idea from watching jugglers and double-bladed Chinese martial arts. Weasel: He has his hawk with him even on the battlefield. Someone told me it's an orphaned chick he found after another war somewhere else. Weasel: I hear he won't touch a dish that mixes seafood with inland food because it's a taboo. He's supposed to be part Australian aborigine, still keeps with the traditions the best he can. But no one knows which tribe he belongs to, or why he left to become a mercenary. Marionette Owl Weasel: Marionette Owl -- I know the name. Not fun company to have in the dark. He's a master of the silent kill. Out in eastern Europe, I hear he took out an entire company by himself in nighttime ambush. Weasel: He manipulates dolls in the darkness and uses them as bait. If you attack one of these marionettes, they'll return the courtesy with internalized automatic defense mechanisms. Try to target just Owl himself and stay away from the dolls. Weasel: There are rumors about Owl being on the Most Wanted list for serial murders a long time ago, in the States. He may have been the famous 'Spectre Killer', the one that killed all those women. Hard to tell whether it’s true or not. Weasel: A friend of mine who was on the same campaign as Owl saw the inside of his personal pack once. He said that it was full of dismembered dolls. Whenever Owl had time, he’d put them together and take them apart again, talking to himself. Something about ‘Laura’ and other strange stuff... Weasel: Those goggles he has on aren’t night visions, just regular shades. Because of some freak of genetics, Owl’s vision is virtually unimpaired by darkness. It’s as good as a cat’s -- and his eyes shine just like a cat’s too. That’s why he wears shades even in the dark. Pyro Bison Weasel: Pyro Bison. You won't find anyone else in a war zone with a flame thrower, but he's obsessed with his, even when all the rest of us have a machine gun or grenade in hand. But I have to admit, his flame thrower packs some power. Don't ever get in front of him. Go around and hit him from the back. Weasel: He wears a custom body suit made of flame-proof material lined with ceramic plating. You'll get nowhere with a frontal assault. Go for his back. Weasel: His flame thrower, the fuel tank on his back, the body suit -- added up, they can't weight any less than around 300 lbs. But winning battles isn't about muscle mass. Keep moving fast and take him down! Five-seveN pistol Weasel: That's a Five-seveN pistol - a handgun designed for low-recon, high-impact 5.7mm ammunition. The 5.7mm is a new type of cartridge. With its high muzzle velocity and pointed tip, it can penetrate most body armor without the usual downside of increased recoil and lowered targeting accuracy. The Five-seven's magazine can hold twenty rounds and the use of industrial plastic cuts down on weight and probability of malfunctions. You can muffle the firing noise too if you can find a suppressor. That's a mean little handgun you've picked yourself. Rations Weasel: Packed your rations, huh. Push the B button with the rations selected in the menu to use them. Your LIFE will recover on the spot. If you have them ready, you can recover at the last minute as your LIFE goes to o. It makes the difference between being alive and being real dead. Rations are high priority. Soldiers are the ones who do the fighting, and the food that gives them the energy for it is a weapon in its own right. These are combat food stuffs that emphasize function and calorie content for battle conditions. They may be functional, but these aren't your average dry, bland calorie crackers. There's entrees, soup, coffee, even dessert and chocolate bars and candies for snacking on. There's a vegan menu too, if that's your thing. But knowing you, its all going to get gobbled up in two seconds. Anyway, rations are good to have around but food is scarce on the field and no soldier ever fought well on a full stomach. Don't overeat. C4 Weasel: C4’s are high-yield plastic explosives that can go through walls on the thin side like cookie dough. C4’s are the standard issue plastic explosives for the Brits, the U.S. and other major armed forces. The color is white with clay-like texture, and it consists of an extremely stable chemical composition of 91% RDX and 9% inert plasticizer. In fact, it won’t detonate even if it’s thrown into fire. When it does go off, it has a detonating velocity of approximately 26,400 fps with a relative effectiveness of 1.34. One of the better explosives around. Nikita Weasel: So you're carrying Nikita missiles. Small missiles fitted with remote guidance system -- there's nothing like these for scouting or covert attacks. With these, you can control their movement while the feed from the CCD cameras fitted on the missile nose cone. The only drawback is that you need to remain stationary during that time. UAV technology has been evolving at an unbelievable rate lately. Word is that micro UAV technology was applied in developing those Nikita missiles. I hear they're talking about completely unmanned fighter planes now. But we'll always be needed, no matter how far technology goes. Our lives are what war feeds on.... JASSM Weasel: The cruise missile that the F-22 just fired is the new JASSM (Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile). Those are stealth cruise missiles designed for attacking stable and moving ground targets. Total length is 4.25m, weighs 1050kg with an additional 450kg for the payload. It uses GPS-fitted inertial navigation for high-altitude cruising, then makes a descent near the target to commence final guidance using an infrared imaging seeker with an automatic target identification capability. It has a range of - believe it - 460km so that the firing aircraft can attack from beyond the enemy's aerial defense perimeter. What you've just seen is a demonstration of its accuracy and lethality. F-22 Raptor Weasel: The F-22 Raptor that delivered the cruise missiles is a successor plane to the F-15 Eagle. The Raptor is the first fighter jet equipped with stealth and supercruise capabilitiy, which means that it can avoid anti-aircraft fire by operating at middle to high altitude in supercruise, then go into stealth mode and approach the enemy undected. In addition, the engine nozzles have thrust vectoring capability, and can direct exhaust upward and downward. This makes it possible for the Raptor to operate at far superior ranges and in larger angles of attack where conventional aircraft lose their maneuverability. Basically, we have here an advanced fighter jet designed for air-dominance instead of the former 'air control'. Mil Mi-28 Havoc Weasel: The chopper you're up against right now is a Mil Mi-28 Havoc, the successor to the Mi-24 Hind, fully loaded with 30mm cannons and your usual suspects of rocket launchers. You'll be able to evade machine gun fire and missiles if you duck behind objects. Toss in grenades while you dodge the Havoc's offensive. Weasel: The Havoc relies on two TV3-117V engines mounted on each side for power. Maximum speed is 300km/h, with capability for lateral or reverse flight at 100km/h and hovering turn at 45 degrees a second. But the craft's infrared signature is about two-fifths of the Mi-24's. Weasel: The Havoc has a tandem cockpit. The pilot has the rear seat and the navigator/systems officer sits up front. During emergency landings and low-altitude drops, the crew can endure a drop of up to 12 meters per second since the landing gear and the seats absorb a sufficient enough percentage of the impact. Weasel: You're up against a high-tech attack chopper. Normally, I'd say flesh and blood don't stand a chance but....You're supposed to be used to this kind of stuff, right? Weasel: By the way, Snake, you think that Grace Kelly's the traitor too? You saw her climb into that chopper, didn't ya? Snake: ........ Weasel: Hehe, you're a real softy all right. Man... But... you being that way doesn't exactly bother me all that much..." Mole Weasel: About the mole -- what do you really think? Snake: ....I don't want to believe it. Weasel: I could be that mole, yeah? Snake: I'm tired of suspecting people, you understand that? Wasel: You really are as soft as a baby's butt.... Weasel's brother Snake: Weasel.... how'd your brother die? Weasel: I killed him. McBride said so, don't you remember? Snake: But that's not true, is it? Weasel: Why d'you think that? Snake: I just have a feeling that wasn't quite how it happened. ...There's a patch of hell reserved just for killers who turn against their own flesh and blood. I know something about that... Weasel: You're... Snake: ..... Weasel: ...There's no getting around you, huh. Snake: ..... Weasel: ...My brother -- he was a dumb kid. He didn't have the talent for it, but he became a mercenary anyway. Always copying me. During this one conflict, I was hired by one side, and he by the other side -- the side that was going to lose. Just like I thought, his side got pushed further into the corner every day... One day, I was told that we were going in final kill with everything we had. I could have warned him. ...But I didn't. Snake: ..... Weasel: The next day, his entire force was wiped out... and he was dead. Snake: ...It was war. Not something for you to... Weasel: Maybe that's true. But I know he died blaming me. When I found his body, he had the lucky pendant I'd given him half bitten through between his teeth, the chain ripped to pieces... Weasel's parents Snake: So how come the rumors about your killing him? Weasel: Don't know. Just started going around. But I guess I've always been pretty good at making enemies. If I had to make a list of suspects, I'd be counting till Judgment day. Snake: That's the way rumors are. Weasel: Yeah... But this one killed at least one person. Snake: ...? Weasel: My mother -- she committed suicide. Heard that her boy killed his baby brother. Snake: ..... Weasel: So she died... and my old man came after me with a knife. ...That's how I got this scar above my right eyebrow. ...It was stupid of the old man. To try his luck against an active mercenary at his age... Snake: So your father...? Weasel: There was a bit of a struggle after he stabbed me. Guess I didn't go easy enough... He's still in a wheelchair. Snake: ..... Weasel: ...I haven't had anything to care about since, but I'm still alive. Can't figure out why... Snake: Maybe so you can keep asking yourself that till there's an answer... Black Arts Viper Weasel: Black Arts Viper: a man they call one of the best professionals of war, along with you and me. When he's on the battlefield, the explosions start and the enemy begins dying one after the other... Other soldiers don't even understand what's happening around them. It's like he has some kind of black magic... That's where the moniker of Black Arts comes from. But he's no warlock. Behind all the tricks, his magic is a set of brilliantly intricate wire and mine traps. Keep a lookout for those traps, Snake! Weasel: Snake, watch out for his left arm. The prosthetic is fitted with a whole bag of tricks Don't take your eyes of that left arm! Weasel: Viper appeared out of nowhere two years ago. None of us could figure out how a mercenary of that caliber could be a complete unknown but... If he was with this Black Chamber, a kind of shadow commando who never see the light of day -- then everything makes sense... Weasel: Viper, the poisonous snake. Viper, Snake... Guess he named himself after you -- more like against you. Must have wanted to surpass you even from the Black Chamber days... Weasel: I remember an army medic who examined Viper talking about it. She said she couldn't believe her eyes. It must be the wounds from that battle two years ago, but apparently the man is falling apart from the inside, he isn't even supposed to be breathing on his own according to the doc. I guess it's only the thought of that revenge that's kept him alive... Chris Jenner Chris's background Chris: Jimmy was supposed to be safe with me.... Snake: Chris, there are times where you can't do anything else. Chris: This wasn't one of them.... I abandoned jimmy. If I'd really tried to save him, I might have been able to. I'm cold-blooded. Always thinking only about myself.... Maybe I'm -- just like my father. Snake: Your father? Chris: He -- chose to leave my mother and me.... for another woman. After he divorced her, my mother decided to drown her sorrows in alcohol and men. It wasn't unusual for me to get up in the morning and see just another strange man in the house.... /do you know how that made me feel? I was only twelve. Snake: ........ Chris: I learned to hate.... Snake: Your father? Chris: .... No, the other woman. Snake: ? Chris: My mother and I.... we both tried to hate him. we thought we did.... but we couldn't.... The mess my mother made of her life afterwards -- it always seemed to me like she did it to hurt herself, on purpose. So that she could draw his attention. Snake: ........ Chris: ............ But of course, he never even noticed.... I'm sorry, it's not the kind of thing I should have told you. Snake: Why did you? Chris: I don't know.... just came out, I guess.... That's wrong, isn't it....? Why Snake moved to Alaska Chris: Snake, there's no trace of Jimmy anywhere. Snake: Damn.... Chris: Hey -- can I ask you something? Snake: What? Chris: Why Alaska? Snake: A life alone in the wilds has the advantage of keeping visitors at bay. Chris: You don't get lonely? Snake: No, I've never felt that. Chris: Really? Snake: Really. .... But it felt like -- I was waiting. Waiting for some reason to go back to the world.... Chris: That's what loneliness is. Snake: Maybe you're right. To not even have the courage to step outside the door, unless something drags me out........I'm a coward. Chris: we're all like that. It isn't just you. Snake's father Snake: I'm no hero... Bison was right about that.... What I did here seven years ago shouldn't be forgiven.... ....It doesn't matter if other people do, I still wouldn't be able to forgive myself.... Chris: Snake.... What really happened in Outer Heaven? Snake: ........ Seven years ago, I....killed my own father here. Chris: What.....!? Snake: Big Boss, the Commander of Outer Heaven, was my....father. Chris: ....Your father? Snake: I didn't know anything about it.... I fought only to complete the mission -- and killed him to do it. But the one thing I'm not is a -- hero. But.... everyone called me a hero, named me the 'Legend'. I was in hell. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't forgive myself.... Chris: For killing your father? Snake: ....No, not just that.... I enjoyed it. Being called a hero.... I enjoyed being told how great I was, after taking my own father's life.... How could I forgive myself for that............ Chris: Even now? Snake: ....Even now. I can't let it go. Maybe I.... shouldn't even be alive. Chris: Don't say things like that! Snake: ........ Chris: ........ I forgive you. Snake: What? Chris: I can forgive you, so -- Snake: ........ Chris: Don't die. We can go home....together, okay? Snake: ............All right. Thanks.... Doubts Chris: Snake, do you have any doubts about me? Snake: No. Chris: You mean that? Snake: Yeah. Chris: Everyone in my team is dead -- except me. Jimmy was captured -- I escape. Still....? Snake: Would you prefer to be a dead prisoner? Chris: Don't you think it' a little suspicious? I may be....hiding something? Snake: .... I don't mind. Everyone has a secret. That's what makes things interesting. Chris: Do you have one? A secret? Snake: ....Yeah. Chris: Like what? Snake: You want to hear it? Chris: ............I'll pass. Secrets are for keeping. Jimmy Harks Metal Gear's rail gun Snake: Chris, is Jimmy around? Chris: Hold on. Jimmy: Yo. What's up? Snake: What exactly is the deal with this rail gun on Metal Gear? Jimmy: You mean you were going to try stopping it without knowing anything about it? Well, anyway. Metal Gear was designed to put ballistic missiles into boost phase using a nuclear-capable rail gun instead of conventional rockets. Snake: What? Jimmy:' Wow, they don't give you much at Fox-Hound except a big ego, huh.... Okay, look, there are four phases between the time of a missile's launch to its impact. The first of those is the boost phase. That's the period from the time the missile gets launched to when it clears the atmosphere and exhausts the rocket fuel. Next comes the post-boost phase, from the point of fuel exhaustion to the time the reentry module is jettisoned. Then the mid-course phase: From the jettisoning of the reentry module until the moment of reentry into the atmosphere.... Last comes the terminal phase. It covers the period from the time of reentry into the atmosphere to the arrival at the surface target. Missile defense systems are about using satellites to detect rocket combustion during the boost phase in the first place. But my Metal Gear relies on non-combusting rail guns for the boost phase. That means it can't be detected -- or shot down. Snake: We're talking about an invisible nuclear missile... Jimmy: One major topic we're addressing at the moment is the huge amount of electricity needed to recharge the rail gun. That's about it. Marionette Owl Jimmy: Snake, that's the guy. He’s the one who locked me up in that room! He was muttering weird stuff like, ‘You’re lucky to be a man. If you were a woman, I may have had to kill you.’ Chris: What kind of...? I’m glad it was you and not me. Jimmy: I’m sure you would have been OK, Chris. He probably meant good-looking women. Chris: Hm! Just don’t give in, Snake! Codec conversations